Mind You, Im Feeling A Bit Screwy
by Hana Hikaru
Summary: Usagi finds a mysterious voice in her head. What will she do when she finds out its Mamoru's voice?


Aloha! Hana Hikaru Here!

I do have to give a shout out to Final Saturn (author of Mental Connections) and the other people who have already done this concept before. I have read and enjoyed how you developed your own plots. :) CHEERS! One of my friends who also reads my work suggested this to me, reminding me that although this particular concept is not original, the read is still fun if the fiction is crafted well.

So I did my very best. :)

I love you all. And remember, I do know this kind of thing has been done before, but the story was so much fun to write, that in the end I just couldn't resist.

Oh and also, I plan on making this an adventure, you should guess why by the end of the page, but right now, a lemon for you awesome followers is past due, and deserved: I have been gone far too long, sadly.

Love you all!

* * *

**Mind You, I'm Feeling A Bit Screwy...**  
_Hana Hikaru_

* * *

Usagi Tsukino was not happy. In fact that was probably the largest understatement about her in this moment that ever could've been. The youma was an unfortunately normal occurrence, sure. Sweeping in and causing stupid issues. Her moon dust was pronto and sparkly, all the better. Being saved by Tuxedo Kamen was sexy, as it always was... However, out of all of this, the goop she was drenched in, was not a normal occurrence. True to form, Tuxedo Kamen was also covered in it, seeing as they had been blasted in the air right after she moon dusted the fucker, but he was sexy in anything, and it didn't matter what he was covered in, in fact, the mental picture she got from him ripping his outfit off and stepping naked into a shower, was PRIME.

She, however, felt ugly and knew she was disgusting, and maybe smelly because of the mystery goo. Her hair was sticky and plastered to her neck and down her back, her thighs dreading the strands where they rubbed near her knees when she walked. And in her anger, she was walking nonchalantly, trying to appear like she didn't give an ounce of a shit, but inwardly, she was cussing so hard, her father would blush.

She sighed after a good minute, feeling moderately better, and realizing that she could just de-transform and it would be handled. What ever was on her face and/or legs she was unsure of.

_Are you done?_ Usagi jumped, and turned around, not knowing where the unfamiliar voice came from. She quirked her eyebrows and shook her head. There was no one ther- _I am quite here, thank you._ She jumped again, this time when the voice interrupted her train of thought.

_What the fuck?_ She thought consciously, completely confused now.

_And I can hear absolutely everything you're saying._ The voice was inside her head. It had to be. Usagi whirled around in a circle, and decided to sit down. Not knowing how to respond.

_You don't have to know how, because you're already doing it. _He was annoyingly right behind her left ear.

_How come I can only hear your thoughts, but its like you can see everything I do? _She wasn't happy about this either. _ I mean I don't even know who you are._

_I don't know who you are too. _Usagi cocked her head. He had a point.

_At least you cant see where I am, can you? Because I cant see anything on your side. _She got an intense feeling of skepticism, and then irritation. Before he gave her an obvious negative answer, like she was retarded for even asking the question. Ah, she realized now, the acute connection between her conscious and subconscious thinking, and knew that he was probably able to visualize her subconscious, like she was able to for him.

_Good because I have to detransfo- um. Shower. I have to shower. _Whew that was a close one. She was clumsy, but still aware. How was she to know whether it was ok in this instance to let slip she was Sailor Moon? Usagi cringed, hoping she blocked her internal memory close enough for that one.

_ok...? _he was unsurprisingly suspicious. Usagi suddenly got a vision of a woman, naked in a shower, busty top half jiggling under the spray, her hair plastered in rivulets down the naked back, a hand surreptitiously swiping a line of soap down one ass cheek to her thigh, her mouth parting...

_What the what?_ She blinked and had to process that for a moment. _What the fuck? I say I'm getting in the shower, and you immediately think of a busty bombshell? _He stifled the slight embarrassment that filtered through the connection, with amusement. _As flattered as I am, asshole, I don't like you thinking of me in the shower. Again, I don't even know you._

_So if I knew you it would be different? _A series of more pictures flitted through her brain, a busty blonde posing in sexy pinup poses, seductively licking their lips, or touching erogenous zones like breasts or thighs.

Usagi rolled here eyes, hoping her unimpressed attitude at his purposeful taunts filtered through to him. She didn't quite know what to say to that, but started walking home anyways. As long as he couldn't see her, he could sit by and wait. Maybe he could keep her company by talking about other things.

_Wait you're going home? _There was an intent of a passive feeling behind the question, and Usagi wondered whether or not he was fishing.

_As long as you cant see me, I don't need to freak out about taking a shower. _She was nonchalant. And still covered in goopy shit. That was curiously oily after it dried.

_Whats this about slime?_ Usagi cussed another couple of times and slapped her hand to her face. Controlling what he heard in her brain was damn near impossible.

_Nevermind stranger. Lets talk about something else. _She felt the man talking to her sigh in confusion.

_What I was getting at was maybe we should meet up and figure how to get rid of this. _Usage stopped again, considering his proposal. The meeting was weird, but getting him out of her head was a great idea.

_Yeah I could do with that._ She knew she appeared eager, because she was. She really wanted to get this guy out of her brain. _But first I'm showering._

_I never got to ask what for, mind you. Are you just an exceptionally dirty girl? _Usagi sent him several images of presumed castration and hurling knives. The response she got was a surprised kind of skeptical fear.

_No, I am not, you jerk. I happened to be dunked in some disgusting slime earlier today, no thanks to an asshole in the park. _She exasperatedly continued. _And since I don't want your first impression of me to go like this..._ she sent him images of a few disgusting dumpsters and vomit covered homeless men, _I am going to take a long hot shower._

_Hmmmmmmmm_ the voice in her head sounded contemplative. Several pictures of sailor moon flitted across the back of her mind and she did a double take. The voice clicked his tongue, _it seems we are in the same boat then. I was also hit by some slime when I saved sailor moon this afternoon in the park. _

Usagi blanched. _Tuxedo Kamen? Wait, Tuxedo Kamen is in my brain? _She stood shock still and let that sink in. W_ell I'll be..._

_Hello again Sailor Moon, it seems we've run into a bit of a problem... This makes sense now though..._ Problem was an understatement, as far as she was concerned.

_Well, now I don't have to worry about meeting you. We can still apparently connect while were at home doing our things. I don't think meeting will solve this particular problem, then, since the dark kingdom is involved. _She began her walk home again, satisfied that she could now open up a little. Being careful with her speech was slightly challenging.

_I agree on this one. I figured if I was dealing with a normal passerby, some of my detransformation magic might do the trick. _ She got the feeling of a large sigh, and then several possible scenarios flitted across their link, all of them failing. She giggled, realizing he was checking off a brainstorming list.

_Any of those might've worked, but I wouldn't even know how to start anyways. Maybe we should let the Senshi know...? _A positive emotion welled up in her throat, as he considered the option. He seemed to like it, but was also skeptical.

_Lets meet first, and see what we can figure out from our other youma battles so far. _Usagi opened her front door, and made a beeline to the shower, detransforming, and then spotting her slime covered body in the mirror. _ Sure, whatever. I want some chocolate too. Lets meet somewhere in town after I shower this shit off my body._

_I've never known Sailor moon to have that kind of language... _He was amused, and she brushed off his tease with a snarky comment about how he must not know much at all. She shuddered suddenly and braced herself against the long mirror as a tremor shot through her entire body, licking her innards with a strange flame of arousal. But the moment it appeared, it was gone the next.

_What the fuck was that?_ He appeared confused at her question. Clarification was apparently evident. _What did you just do?_ She righted her self, a blush prevalent on her face, and she tried not to think about how her body felt.

_Well I just detransformed. Mind you I'm still covered in slime. That's a disappointment. _Usagi didn't know what to say and confusion mulled around in her foggy brain. _Why are you so... oh! Did you feel something when I detransformed? _Usagi pursed her lips and undressed the rest of her clothes, responding to his question with a shaky yes. _Ah, well every time you transform I get the tingles and I know you're heading into battle. Its startling at first. Sorry... I didn't realize it went both ways._

_I didn't know you felt something every time I transformed either. Sorry... that's a pretty large vibe that must go through you._ Usagi was stunned that this happened to Tuxedo Kamen every time she transformed. She tried to add up the math in her head and failed, giving up. To his amusement.

_Have trouble with math? My general guess is more than several times a month. You have a lot of people after you. _Images of the dark Senshi, and the kingdom flitted into her brain and she affirmatively approved. He was right, unsurprisingly. She started the arduous task of her long hair, and told him to be silent for a while. It took her nearly a half hour to get the knots out and the dreads from the slime. She didn't even condition because it was still slightly oily even after she shampooed it. finding that she did the best she could given the circumstances, Usagi stepped from the shower and toweled off.

She flopped naked on her bed afterward and sighed contentedly. She briefly wondered where they would meet before Tuxedo Kamen's voice interrupted her. _Right now I'm by an arcade, that's a pretty well known spot, I can wait for you here if you like. _Usagi blanched yet again. She went there every day with her Senshi. _I know it,_ she responded fidgetingly. Several curiosities ran across the back of her vision again and she cursed her open brain. _Ill be there in a minute. um. Ill be wearing a pink striped shirt. _She paused. _ On second thought Ill be wearing a white shirt. _She paused again. _And blue shorts... maybe..._

He laughed and she apologized for her indecisiveness. _Ill be wearing a green sweater. And I drink lots of coffee. _Usagi scoffed and fifty million annoying pictures of Mamoru flooded her memory. _Great. You'll make fast friends with an asshole I know. _There was silence for a minute, and Usagi began to wonder what the issue was.

He finally responded. _An asshole? The guy looks alright..._ Usagi smacked her face again. _Gad my brain is an open fucking book._ She sighed and tried to figure out how to introduce Mamoru to Tuxedo Kamen. _Well, hes older than me, and we always go to this arcade, and he drinks boatloads of coffee because he studies so much. _She considered a few things. _I don't even know if he sleeps. _

_Sounds like hes a hard worker._ Usagi rolled her eyes at the wing man approach. _I'm sure he is, _she started. That wasn't what she was arguing though. _But he always teases me about my hairstyle, which is utilitarian by the way, and hes always making cracks at my gender and appearance, "You're pretty clumsy for a girl" _she mimicked extravagantly. _"Clumsy odango, always tripping and falling" _she mimicked again _it drives me nuts!_

She sighed and pulled a jean skirt over her rear end, not finding her shorts in her laundry pile and buttoned the fly before she continued with her rant. _I mean the shit he sais to me is really mean. He insults what I eat, and how I look, and everything about me. He practically hates me for being me._ She sighed dejected. _I don't really __know what I did, but its kinda sad that hes an asshole for no apparent reason. _Something alerted Usagi's brain and she cocked her head. _Why am I telling you all of this anyways. This is embarrassing. Sorry for lighting up on you. _

He seemed to consider her and then a pleasant feeling washed over her. _Nah, its ok. We all have our things to deal with. _She felt him sigh. _And it sounds like you're really bothered about it. If it helps, blow off some steam. _Usagi couldn't respond with anything because she was so shocked. Nobody ever told her it was ok to vent.

_You know,_ she tried to come up with something thankful to say. _Not even my Senshi has given me that kind of opportunity. _ She smiled then, heading out the door to run to the arcade. _You're always so nice. Saving me, letting me vent... have I ever thanked you for any of it?_

Tuxedo Kamen let several memories wash over her, all of which were him saving her and then escaping. _Several times, but mostly I've run off before you say anything at all. _

Usagi laughed. _Well thank you._ She started._ For being so nice._ She clarified.

_Hey, at least were working this out. Imagine the Senshi's surprise if they found out we're linked during the next battle. _ Usagi tried, and only imagined failure. _Oh man_ she agreed. _That would be both funny and HORRIBLE._

She reached the arcade and looked outside for a dark green sweater, before opening the door and walking inside. Immediately she saw green and headed over that way, sidling up to Motoki's counter who waved at her, and then sitting in the seat next to the man in green.

The next few moments felt like minutes, as Usagi turned to realize that the man in green, who was drinking his second cup of coffee by the neglected cup beside the one he was clutching, which was the mark by which she distinguished the blind meet, was not a handsome mask-less caped crusader.

He was Mamoru, and the connection she made between him and the man in her head was something she didn't even want to try and ponder.

Mamoru couldn't be Tuxedo Kamen. No way. There had to be a mistake. The voice in her head was silent as well, the look upon his face mirroring her horrified realization.

Their link exploded in chaos, memories erupted good and bad, fights between the two, intimate closeups of her lips, and the indentation of his collarbone, things they notice about eachother, Sailor moons short skirt catching on Tuxedo Kamen's sleeve, his mask betraying the true emotions on his face. Intelligible reproached thoughts, negating the fountain of visions the both were seeing from each other. Usagi yelling at Mamoru, and he responding in like. The coffee he drinks, the milkshakes she drank. He was cussing surprised in the back of her head, unable to believe she was Sailor moon. _Stop for a minute..._ she tried, only getting more frantic revulsions about her being Usagi and how horrible that was because he as Tuxedo Kamen was in love with Sailor Moon.

_STOP I SAID! _Usagi was still unable to control his plethora of memories and visions of her in both lives, the good the bad, the beautiful, the ugly, the normal, the fictitious. Usagi had already begun to control her thoughts and was becoming upset just by the enormous amount of confusion Mamoru was bombarding her with, as well as embarrassment, curiously.

So she did the only thing she knew she could. Usagi stood up and raised her hand, the resounding crack of her fingers colliding with the side of his cheek prompting his head to snap to his shoulder, her voice resounding audibly through the air for the first time during their mental exchange. "I said STOP IT, you jerk. KNOCK IT OFF!" A fresh tear spilled from her eye and she acutely realized the whole arcade had gone silent. _You're Tuxedo Kamen for fucks sake._ She cried mentally. _Pull yourself together. _

_Odango..._ whispered his voice in the back of her ear again. Usagi was past caring what came out of her mouth, and what came out in her thought. _I HATE it when you call me that! _ she began to really cry now. "Haven't I told you that already? At my house?" she recognized the hoarse-ness in her voice, and how her vocal chords cracked. "and yet you STILL...still" she trailed off. _Call me by that insult..._

Mamoru got up suddenly, muttering a "this is not happening..." and gripped the upper part of her arm, hauling her swiftly down the hall. When she turned, the vision of an arcade full of people watching them filled her vision and she immediately felt self-conscious, but that was stifled as Mamoru all but threw her into the back room and bolted the lock shut on the access door.

Usagi was crying angry tears, cursing Mamoru in the back of her mind, unable to believe how heartbroken she felt abut this whole ordeal. "God you're such an ASSHOLE." she tried to think of the ugliest, meanest words to throw at him. "A liar..." _you knew it was me when I ranted about our fights. _"you deceived me" _I thought you were on the good side. Turns out I couldn't have been more wrong. _She was so confused about how to handle all of this.

_I hate you_...

She collapsed in a chair and frustratedly rubbed her eyes.

"Well hating me doesn't solve our problem does it?" Mamoru looked livid, and he stared down at her through calculating eyes, a hand in his tight jeans pocket.

Usagi glared back. _How dare you... _"How DARE you." she got up, rigidly stalking to where he was leaning against the lockers. "You're going to sit there, and be a passive aggressive asshole, patronizing me for how I feel?" She was stunned. "I'm sorry, who was it that lost control of all his emotions in the arcade?"

_Usagi..._ He started. _NO_ She mentally cut him off, "Who was it who was so repulsed by me as Usagi that it was a physical impossibility to be Sailor Moon?" She jabbed him in the chest. "Whom you cant love now, because she and I are the same?" his eyes betrayed nothing, showing only a warped comprehensive glassy stare.

_Repulsed...?_ He tried again. _I said NO. _Usagi didn't want to risk Mamoru gaining any kind of upper hand. This was her rant. "Who was it lying to me while I confessed my heart out to you about my confusion about why the fuck you hate me so goddamned much!" She jabbed another finger in his chest, and the lockers protested the jerk back he gave, the hand in his pocket coming to rise between their bodies. She violently slapped it to the side. "Who was it, hating me for no apparent reason, and then lying to me, fishing for information earlier?"

_Fishing?_ Usagi didn't care that he sounded confused. "You were, asshole. Don't even." a hand shoved his body back again, and the other pointed a tiny finger in his face.

"And now you stand here and act all high and fucking mighty? I'll dust you all the way to the dark kingdom." she pushed him again and stepped back, anger seething from all of her pores, hatred consuming their link. "You can step off your goddamned soap box now."

"Are you finished?" his tiny question was the catalyst to Usagi losing any shred of control she still had. She glowered at him, and before they could even think anything, or say anything, she pulled back and punched him square across the jaw. "Am I FINISHED?" She gripped his shirt and slammed him against the locker again, feeling angrier than anything. "AM I FINISHED?"

She proceeded to wail on him, his abdomen and face absorbing blows, his blocks not doing too much as her fists connected with his forearms too. Usagi wasn't gaining any headway either, with the height difference, so she tugged his shirt and tripped him, watching his stumble over to the other side of the small room. And she laid another blow on the back of his shoulder. She threw chairs at him, couch cushions, kicks, mugs, anything she could lay her hands on. The crashing sounds against the wall none too discreet.

She was livid. How dare he patronize her. Like he was better than her. Or in a worse situation, or any different in any way. She began to cry, feeling like beating the absolute shit out him wasn't quelling her anger of the situation. She briefly brought herself back to consciousness, and took in her surroundings.

Amidst the upturned table and chairs, the couch was tilted on its side, and the cushions in different corners. There was the shattered remnants of a mug in one corner, and the other lay harmlessly near the lockers. She was straddling his waist in the midst of continuing to punch him, as they both remained panting, on the floor. She looked at him, all the anger she was feeling, morphing into sadness. His arms were covering his face, but he was still breathing heavy. _Why do you torture me..._ she pleaded, her eyes slamming shut, and her hands landing beside his face, as she bent over to punch the ground near his head.

_Why do you hate me? _

She didn't care where her tears were falling, only that they were, and that it was so goddamned unfair that Mamoru always provoked such extreme reactions in her.

_I don't think I've ever seen this kind of reaction from you._ The vibrations behind her ear made his caution known to her and she shook her head, sitting back on his stomach, and letting her legs relax on either side of him, not caring that her skirt was way past where it should be. She was too stressed. _That's because I've never tried to physically maul someone before._ She sat up and brought her hands to her face, trying desperately to stop her tears, only managing to slump, pressing her rear end more into his abdomen.

A hand on her cheek startled her and she opened her eyes, dropping her hands. Mamoru was looking at her, an expression she didn't recognize him to ever carry; regret. _I'm sorry._ A thumb brushed at another tear that collected on her eye. _I always thought it was just fun. _He sat up, and her hips tilted forward due to the movement of his body. _I never imagined you to be this bothered. _Usagi struggled away from him, trying to make his let go of her face, twisting and turning her body. _I'm sorry..._

She was still struggling to get away from him, way too frustrated to want to deal with his hot and cold mood. "You're wrong about my feelings though... I think you misread them..." His whisper was louder than normal. In the midst of twisting her body away from him, she failed to notice how close he was getting, until an arm wrapped around her waist, and the hand grasping at her cheek turned her face to connect their lips.

Usagi was now too stunned to struggle back. Instead she roared mentally, _What the FUCK? _Mamoru's lips pressed harder onto hers, and the arm around her middle tightened as he sat fully upright, pulling her closer. _I'm sorry for being a dick._ His body was cloaking hers, the rigidity of his thighs beneath her ass, and his muscle tone in his arms pulling her closer. _And I never thought that I couldn't love You as Usagi and You as Sailor Moon..._ She had no idea how to even begin to protest now. _I was just surprised, it was the last thing I had ever imagined._ It was such a rush of manliness, of intimacy, of confession, of so many things Usagi had not been privileged to see in Mamoru before. She had never done this before, and it was frightening, confusing, and strangely wonderful all at the same time.

Mamoru jerked back suddenly, looking worriedly into her eyes. _You've never done this before?_ Usagi rolled her eyes at her still open brain and then nodded. His brows raised and then Mamoru dipped his head, kissing her again. _Then I'll give you a proper first kiss._

Usagi's eyes widened. The fuck? _So I say I've never done this before, and you do it again?_ She pushed against his arms, but his lips only slanted over hers, nibbling delicately on her lower lip. _I never hated you, you know._ Mamoru said, Polaroid shots of her flitted sharply through their link, all focused around her smile, or her facial features. Usagi didn't know how to read what he meant, but she lost all care when he slipped his tongue between her teeth to delve into her mouth.

Usagi gasped at the sensation, unaware of how intimate kissing really was. Mamoru's hand slid heavily up her back to clutch at the back of her neck and tilt her head more to the side so he could delve even deeper. _In fact, I instigate arguments because I like it when you're feisty. _His other hand slid down her body the other way, ghosting along the side of her breast, his fingers following the curve of her waist, before he trailed them down her thigh. _And the reason why I was so confused about you being Sailor Moon..._

_Oh god..._ Usagi had never felt the kind of stimulus she was feeling, before. His body between her thighs, his tongue sliding against the back of her mouth, his lips pressing and moving along hers, his hands on her skin and body. _… was because the two of you are so different, I was shocked that I couldn't see what was right in front of me._ He squeezed the top of her thigh, pulling her into him sharply. Usagi was trying to respond, but in not knowing what to do, fumbled with the kiss, not knowing what his rhythm was, or how to adequately kiss him back. _I don't know what to do..._ she whispered.

Mamoru pulled back, his tongue slipping from the confines of her mouth, and she looked up at him, sure her face was flushed. She appreciated all of what he was telling her, and was very much glad that a lot of the confusion was out of the way, even more glad that he confessed to not hating her, and quite the opposite. He brushed her bangs with his fingers, and then settled both hands on her ribcage, a thumb nudging the underside of one breast, as he tilted his head in the other direction and kissed her again. Usagi felt him clutch her body closer to him, and it made her breathless. _Just follow me._

She took his advice, trying not to concentrate on the peculiar feeling of her breasts being squished against his body, or her legs pressed against the outsides of his thighs, or his thumbs lightly brushing the swell above her underwire. A thought came to her, awkwardly, and she laid her hands on his shoulders. _I'm sorry for hitting you..._ she felt a chuckle behind her ear and Mamoru pulled back to kiss along the side of her mouth and jaw. _And for throwing you into a table... _his hands slid around to her back, and dipped below her waist, fingering the top of her jean skirt. "And for throwing chairs at you..."Her voice was gaspy, and sounded weak through her panting. She felt better, evening the confession scales with adequate apologies.

He jerked back up and kissed her solidly on the mouth again. _But why are you kissing me?_ Usagi hadn't quite figured that out. She minutely squirmed against him, trying to break free. _Because, _he justified, I'_ve been dreaming about doing this for a long time now. _Usagi squirmed more and her fingers slipped through the hairs at the nape of his neck, drawing out a long audible groan from the man she was plastered to. _You mean to Sailor Moon, _she clarified.

His hands ratcheted her body in closer and he raised a knee, causing Usagi to be wrenched tightly against his pelvis. _I see no difference now, when I would have before._ He countered. Their panting now was because of the heavy kissing and petting, the violence a mere memory. _In fact, I think my dreams just came true._

Usagi threaded her fingers higher in his hair, remembering the pleased feelings she felt when she touched the nape of his neck, and was rewarded with the same. How strange it was that she should be kissing the man she had previously been taking all of her hatred out on physically. How curious, that she didn't want to stop either.

It was no secret that Sailor moon was in love with Tuxedo Kamen, and for some moderately confusing pang of deductive reasoning, it shouldn't be a surprise she was also in love with Mamoru, a curious infatuation seeing as he always teased her. _No, Usagi, I don't think its too unlikely._ His voice behind her ear was funnily clear, since his tongue was more than busy. _Can we work out our link later then? _Usagi was slightly shy about asking, but Mamoru was just making her feel so damn good.

He shuddered and bent her over slightly, his back con-caving as he teethed the lobe of her ear. "I hope to god you don't want to stop right now." _Because I'm in heaven. _Usagi couldn't stop the light squeak from escaping her throat as he began to nibble down the line of her neck. The growing heaviness in her abdomen not escaping her notice. The peculiar feeling between her thighs, and curious tingles rose more questions than she had answers for. Mamoru sent her several reassuring feelings, coaxing her to relax, and she couldn't help but feel like he would take care of her.

_Anytime, however, that you need to stop..._ Mamoru pulled his lips from her collarbone. "I wont push you."

While Usagi was grateful that he was being considerate of her innocence, she was more concerned, with satisfying an itch that had been growing slowly inside her body, another strange tingle that made her legs quake, and her shoulders hunch. Mamoru groaned and a cognition of her on her back, and him above her, his locks resting on her clavicle as he buried his face between her breasts ran through the back of her mind. _Can I change positions? _Mamoru sounded almost choked. Usagi was bombarded by a rush of his attraction and desperate need to be in this position, and responded affirmatively.

In one moment, her shirt was off and she was then on her back, his pelvis pressing between her legs, his body cloaking hers heatedly as he kissed her again. Everything about Mamoru was hard against her. His belly fluttering against hers, his broad chest and shoulders pressing into hers, his rigid fingers as they grasped her spread thighs, and another curiosity; a cylindrical hardness pressing into the crotch of her panties, peculiarly arousing. His entire body incited this hot attraction within her, driving a blatant need of something she didn't know of. It was frightening, because it was unknown, but at the same time, it was exciting; she had never felt such passion before.

He groaned lightly, and his hips shoved into hers, drawing out a surprised cry from her mouth. _You feel so damn good, Usagi. _He rocked his hips again and the insides of her pelvis clenched and fluttered, flushing her body with the warmth of arousal, the inside of her panties feeling slightly damp. She didn't realize her hands had been perusing his shoulders and head, but focused on them now as they traveled down the expanse of his contracting back, her legs hooking by the ankles behind his hips as she encouraged him to continue his rhythmic rocking.

_I've never felt this way before._ She was nervous because of the bombardment of the unknown feelings, but she was welcoming of the massive pleasure she was feeling. _I don't know what to do..._ she tried to mimic him, kissing the side of his neck. He groaned and dropped his head on her collarbone, clutching her legs in his elbows. _I want..._ But she didn't know what she wanted, and couldn't very well tell him so.

The confusion must have reached him through their connection, and she suddenly thought of all the couples she had seen on TV or in movies in this position, yet most of them had the majority of their clothes off. She contemplated Mamoru taking his shirt off, and how sexy that might appear. A deep chuckle resonated in the back of her mind and he sat up from her, drawing her attention to between her legs. He must have listened to the projection of her thoughts. The vision she was greeted with was surprisingly arousing. His body was lean in between her thighs, shamelessly spread, her navel expanding and contracting almost violently due to her excessive heavy breathing, her skirt shimmied above where they should lie on her hips, exposing her blue undies.

_Look up at me._ Usagi flitted her eyes to his, and he kept eye contact as he whipped his shirt off and tossed it in a corner. The vision of his now bare torso filled her mind with another driving need. The discreet muscles connecting his abdomen to his chest, the way his arms and neck moved, it was so damned sexy. She watched Mamoru close his eyes and grunt slightly, before practically diving on top of her again. _Usagi, dear, I can hear your thoughts..._ Usagi didn't rightly care that he could. The new feeling of his bare skin under her fingers entirely too distracting. She could now feel every shift of every muscle. The indentations and shifting of his body structure, and it instilled a powerful want. His skin was so hot, the warmth drawing her fingers to peruse more of his bare body. Her fingers brushed the top of his pants and she flinched slightly, not realizing she had traveled that low. His tongue in her mouth reassured her, though, pressing into her, calming her. _Its OK to touch my body, Usagi._

_Its OK to touch mine, _she responded. Mamoru smiled and shifted his mouth to kiss down to her clavicle again, Usagi finding that she liked it the farther down he traveled. She wanted him to captivate her, dominate her. And she wanted it badly. _Usagi... you mind is as dirty as mine._ Mamoru seemed to be struggling to go slow, constant images of her naked body embarrassingly passing over her memory repeatedly. His skin was almost shuddering beneath her fingers, muscles taught and clenched.

_Mamoru... show me... I don't know what to... um..._ She was shy about continuously reminding him of her inexperience. He groaned again, and rocked heavily into her crotch, teething the top of her breast, while caressing the under-swell. She could not stop her moan the closer his lips drew to the line of her bra. _I'm going to remove your bra._ The light warning was too quick, and she suddenly was bare backed on the tile, her bra being dropped by her head, her arms dropping above her head as well, from being pulled through the arm straps.

And in the next moment, his lips closed upon one nipple and she cried out deftly, the heat surprising and the sensations entirely to pleasureful. Her nipples were painfully hard, and he delicately sucked and licked the nub, the other hand cupping the breast his mouth didn't choose, a thumb brushing her nipple sharply. Her hands immediately went to his shoulders, scratching at his scalp, and pressing his lips closer.

_You are sensitive here... _Mamoru sounded triumphant behind her ear. _Its a female erogenous zone. _Usagi was barely listening to him, although she recognized he was telling her about her curious body. _When stimulated, it incites a reaction in the rest of your body, as you've been feeling..._ He drew her nipple upwards in a suckling motion and let it go from his mouth with a plop, the small globe bouncing back against her body. _Or, what your brain has been telling me you've been feeling. _

_Fuck..._ Usagi could not respond with anything other than an expletive for the pleasure she was feeling. _For example..._ Mamoru continued. _If I touch down here..._ His hand had slid provocatively down her belly, and reached past the bottom hem of her skirt to dip under the elastic of her panties. The tips of his fingers delving through her pubic hair, and feeling the most private part of her body. A finger slipped on a nub at the top of her vagina and Usagi threw her head back, crying out tersely, overcome by the incredible pleasure that sparked through her entire body. _God you're so wet. _ He seemed more than pleased, and the voice in the back of her ear even seemed to crack. She _was _wet, peculiarly so. She remembered her sex-ed classes, but never understood just how pleasurable the feeling of being aroused was.

_If I touch here..._ A single finger slid between the lips of her vagina slickly, and the it was pressing inside. Usagi came unglued, not knowing why her body was on fire, not knowing why she was clenching so hard, not knowing what spurred on her shudders, or her moans, or the intense stimulus of a single finger within her most sacred place. _And that was a small orgasm..._ Mamoru drew the finger out minutely, and then slowly pushed it back in. _Probably because you have never felt such feelings before. _Usagi was floored.

_I don't know what happened, but it felt so good...like I wasn't in control..._Usagi was loathe to be embarrassed. Gold stars for Mamoru's bodily knowledge. Two gold stars. He chuckled heartily and his tongue switched breasts, the finger within her continuing to slide back and forth slowly. Usagi arched her back again, feeling like it helped relieve some of the pressure of pleasure, and Mamoru continued his laving of his tongue, and stroking of his finger. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Her pants were turning slowly into moans, that she didn't care to control.

He groaned deeply, and she mentally appreciated the richness of his voice, drawing out another groan from him. _The link, Usagi. You're killing me here._

Usagi smiled and let her head loll back. "I thought you were enjoying yourself." She didn't mean to sound so lewd, but the playfulness couldn't escape her. A large string of aroused expletives crossed behind her left ear and suddenly the finger within her was gone, and the tongue that had been abusing her nipple was trailing down her abdomen quickly. Usagi felt Mamoru shift her body so her legs were shucked on his shoulder, and then her panties were whipped off, exposing her crotch to a waft of cool air. She yelped, not knowing what he was doing, the quickness of it all was much too exciting.

_I don't always have to use my fingers._ A breath of hot air caressed her nether lips, and the delicacy made her heart flutter, her pelvis clench, and her thighs quake. _Wh-what?_ Mamoru only leaned in until she felt his nose hit just below her pubic hair, and his lips brush against her vagina. His warm tongue sliding through her fold was a lance of pleasure that shot up through her entire body.

And then his hands were on her thighs, holding them apart, as his tongue delved into her, lips brushing and suckling, his mouth laving absolute heaven on her body. Usagi could not control anything she was moaning and groaning, too far pleasured with what he was doing between her legs. His tongue was slurping and wriggling, and doing every unmentionable thing it could. She could feel her back arching against the tile, her hair slithering behind her with every whip and turn of her neck. Never before had she been so blissful.

All at once Usagi felt her body convulse, unable to help the pleasure as her body exploded in sensations. Mamoru groaned a satisfied triumph behind her ear, and mumbled an "Oh fuck that's sexy" between her thighs. Usagi was drooling out the side of her mouth, where her cheek was pressed against the tile. She didn't want to move she felt so amazing. She could still feel her vagina pulsing in rivulets, her pelvis and thighs unabashedly shuddering, her feet sliding across the floor.

A sudden curiosity compelled her. _What happens now?_ She remembered the penis part from class, the insertion... Mamoru rubbed his lips heavily on the inside of her thigh, wiping the excess fluid from his mouth. _Do you want to continue? _His voice held concern, and his eyes showed slight hesitation as he stared at her from below her stomach. Usagi didn't quite know how to go about telling him that she knew he hadn't had an orgasm like her yet, and she felt like they should even the scales. He chuckled minutely, and Usagi once again cursed her open book of a brain. _Well its like that... I mean, I had it... um twice..._ she trailed off and chewed a fingernail. _But I don't think you had... yeah._ Usagi inwardly flinched. _Curse my stupid voice..._

Mamoru slid up her body and kissed her lightly on the lips. _If you're sure you want to continue, we can. _She looked up and considered him. She was way too aroused to want to stop now. _Can we? _His only response was a tug at his pants pocket, and he was sitting back on his heels, fishing out a foil square from his wallet, and hold the corner between his teeth, his hands going to his fly. _Give me a moment, love. _Usagi watched entranced as he unzipped, and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out his member, unfamiliar in its appearance to her. He briefly caught her eyes as the mental connection they shared notified him of her curiosity.

A rigid banging stilled both of their thoughts and Mamoru whipped up to look down at her concerned. The implication of their intended exhibitionism fully settled its weight on their minds. They had disrupted the peace of the arcade, barricaded themselves in the employee room, destroyed the general property, and were about to fuck without a care in the world. Immediately Usagi flushed with embarrassment, not sure how to handle it. The banging on the door was loud and annoying.

"USAGI! ARE YOU IN THERE, USAGI?" Usagi groaned, cursing Rei, and her horrible timing. Mamoru chuckled at her reluctance to leave his embrace, and pulled himself back into his pants. Usagi rolled over and fished around for her shirt, not wanting to search for her bra, but knowing that they should probably put their clothes back on. The banging now a headache induced throbbing. "USAGI, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NO-"

"REI IF YOU DO NOT STOP THAT INFERNAL POUNDING, I WILL BANISH YOU TO THE MOON." Usagi was becoming increasingly more annoyed and angry with the girl, her rough attitude always trying to lead everything. Mamoru was laughing behind her ear, though, which made Usagi amused just listening to him.

The pounding stopped, and Rei stammered out a reply. "Um... I have no idea what you're talking about?" Usagi rolled her eyes, shimmying her skirt back down over her hips, and throwing her shirt on bra-less. _Nice try, fucking idiot._ Mamoru only howled with more laughter. Usagi smiled at him, finding he was already dressed, smoothing his hair out of his eyes.

_I highly doubt Rei is an idiot..._ He raised a brow at her, smiling. Usagi grinned placidly. _She has no tact. She might be level headed, but that was the worst cover up in our entire Senshi history. _Usagi went about fixing herself, making sure her clothes weren't twisted, but caught Mamoru staring at her head. She inquired, causing him to look down at her. _Your hair is messed up._ Usagi groaned, knowing she didn't have a brush on her. She needed a brush to fix it.

Usagi contemplated how it would look to the girls were they to burst in, find the place trashed, and make connections based on her mussed hair. _Tell me about it. _Mamoru's voice was slightly dejected. _It was your fault._ Usagi sharply cut to him. Mamoru's side of their link just glowed with pride, and she scoffed. _Whatever, I'll just take it down. _

Mamoru stopped her hands as they reached up. _Because that's not as bad as mussed hair._ The skepticism was heavy. She balked. _Better lie about forgetting pins than coming up with an adventure to skirt the issue of us! _They glared at each other for a moment, neither side wanting to back down, and failed to notice the clacking of the door, before it swung open, Motoki's hand attached to the key in the knob.

_Fuck...  
FUCK._

They both swore at the same time, but Mamoru only turned a raised brow in her direction. _Your language becomes you. It really does. _Usagi envisioned herself throwing him across the room again. His laughter was drowned out by Motoki.

"What the hell did you do to this room! And why are you laughing? There is NOTHING funny about this. AT ALL." He was livid.

_Should we tell him about your undies near the lockers? Or how you threw the couch cushions at me? _Usagi looked up at him, her embarrassment turning into awkwardness which was turning her nerves into fried eggs. _You're on your own with that one, asshole. _They apparently didn't answer in enough time, and Motoki tried a clarification with a few expletives and a command.

_Screw this... _Usagi was embarrassed as it is, but to be put on the spot... Mamoru sighed in her head and took charge, grabbing her wrist and plowing through the group of girls still at the door. "We have a few things to settle. Excuse us..."

And before she could even blink, they were out the front door and heading along a side alley into town. Usagi had never seen the inside of Mamoru's apartment, but she was fairly sure that's where they were headed. _Are we going to your house?_ She had to ask, regardless of whether or not he knew she was going to. _I was planning on it. _ He confirmed, turning onto a main road and looking back at her. _Oh..._

He chuckled in the back of her brain, and she got the acute feeling like he was curious about her hesitation. She couldn't very well tell him that she was still embarrassed about her innocence, or that it was moderately exacerbated by the possibility of going to a mans apartment. Who knows what hes done in there... How many women has he had? Was she another statistic? Usagi could only envision the worst things, purely spurred on by her paranoid overactive imagination. And she was actively picturing herself as a rabbit, and Mamoru was a large predatorial cat that was going to eat her.

Mamoru stopped suddenly and whipped around to look at her solidly. "Ok, all I am getting from you are pictures of large beds with women in them and me in the middle, and lions eating rabbits, and women tied up with socks and neckties. What is wrong with you?"

Usagi had once again forgotten that she didn't have Mamoru's ability to control the thoughts in his brain, even moderately. "Um..." speaking was different for a change, but welcome. "Well, being alone in your house is a little daunting." she confessed. "I mean, I know I'm about to graduate High School... but I've never been in a man's house alone. Even if I know him..." She was shy about this, and probably acting awkward about it.

"Ah, I see." He smiled at her and brushed her bangs away from her face. "If you're more comfy, we can go to your house."

Usagi considered that carefully. "My parents might be home and they don't know about the whole Sailor Moon thing..." _And then there's Luna... _She fidgeted slightly and started to think it might be better at Mamoru's house after all.

"Luna?" He sounded confused.

Usagi rolled her eyes and grasped his hand. _Lets go to your house. I'm just being an insecure baby._ He raised a brow at her and then continued down the sidewalk. "Luna?" he tried again.

"Um..." Usagi had never needed to explain herself before because things were always kept a secret. "Luna is my cat... She's kinda protective." Mamoru seemed to be ok with her vague response.

She let herself be pulled through the back alley, and then onto a passing train, and then into an elegantly windowed structure, an elevator taking them skyward. And then before she knew it, the door was shut behind her and she was looking at an empty apartment. Classy really, but empty. She was intrigued by the lack of shit, shouldn't college students have more stuff than this?

_I'm not sure, but I don't need superfluous shit so..._ Usagi looked over and smiled. "Where's the rose bush?" her head quirked and her buns flopped around so she started to take them down. His response was called out to her from around the corner.

"What, so I magically pop out roses from my sleeves and the first thing you think of is that I must have a rose bush in my house?" Usagi giggled and started to run her fingers through her hair, looking for a brush. _There's one in the bathroom if you don't mind using mine. _"Sorry to fail that assumption of yours."

"Hey!" Usagi called out after navigating her way to the restroom. _I thought it was logical, thanks for the brush by the way. _She opened the only drawer and found the brush, pulling her mass of hair over one shoulder and going back to sit on the couch.

He joined her with two glasses of water. "How am I supposed to groom a rose bush when I'm always at the arcade harassing you?" The playful jab missed the nerve by nanometers, as far as Usagi was concerned. She harrumphed and turned away from him, brushing through the ends and then letting them drop to slither on the floor. The silence was kind of nice as she worked, minus the mental images flooding Mamoru's brain of her hair. _Hair fetish?_ She only felt a positive approval behind her left ear. And then two seconds later an actual response came. _Looks like a lot of work. _

Usagi tilted her head to look over her shoulder, contemplating him. _It is..._ The awkward silence was going to kill her. They came to his house because they needed to talk, and now they weren't talking at all. Something was probably maybe kinda sorta just a little bit holding Mamoru back? Usagi massaged the top and sides of her head with the brush, relaxing into a short rhythm. Once the strands were adequately knot-less, and silky on his carpet, she got up to replace his brush in the bathroom, the strands tickling the backs of her calves and ankles. She had forgotten how long it was when it was down.

_So, we needed to talk, but now I don't really know where to start._ Mamoru's confession was slightly reassuring, as she didn't know where to start either. He laughed behind her left ear and then sighed. _Well I mean we don't need to do an anonymous meeting introduction so..._

_Anonymous meeting introduction? _Usagi was confused. She felt Mamoru roll his eyes and the acute feeling that he was joking with her surfaced.

_Hi... my Name is Mamoru... and I'm Tuxedo Kamen..._ The sing songy voice behind her ear left her in tears as she burst out laughing, flopping back on the couch in front of him.

_So then what do we talk about?_ Usagi smacked her cheeks to concentrate and looked at him curiously. He had a hand to his chin and was thinking, romances and intimacy swirling behind her consciousness. _Love? _She asked. _You want to talk about romance?_

_It's the perfect start, since you seem to be a little more than confused about us. _Usagi pursed her lips, knowing he was right. _Though you shouldn't be,. As far as I'm concerned, at the very least._ She was more confused now. _Why's that? _He rolled his eyes at her and then looked away, a pang of embarrassment jolting their connection. "Because I've already confessed to you. Like twice."

Usagi only remembered the kissing and how good it felt, she barely remembered what they talked about, aside from their apologies about their fight. Mamoru sighed. _I had hoped that wasn't the case. _"look..." the back and forth was somewhat confusing, but also interesting. "I know I was startled that you were Sailor Moon. It expected." _True,_ she thought. "But I had been messing with you because I liked you and didn't really know how to tell you. I didn't mean to make things bad between us, I was just having a little fun..."

"Fun?" Usagi clarified. "at my expense." She was sour now. _Hear me out, Usagi_. She rolled her eyes and let him continue.

"As Tuxedo Kamen, I was already in love with Sailor Moon..." _I also thought she was my age..._ "But when I found out you were the same person, I freaked out a little... Take it from my point of view. You're five years younger than me. At the very least..." He trailed off, and Usagi understood his hesitancy. It was bordering jailbait. Sure she was legal, sure she was graduating High School, but the age difference did make a slight difference.

_Yeah, I get you._ She was sullen too. "But I did tell you before, in Motoki's back room, that I was in love with both of you, so this is a plus for me..." Usagi started, and looked at him, the naivete of her standoffish behavior becoming more pronounced. _Just like that? There's no nothing except a blatant confession? Just like that?_

She looked up at him for the first time since he started, unaware that she had averted her eyes to the coffee table in front of her. He smiled, and the feeling of incredible relaxation bathed the back of her mind. "Just like that..." _It feels good to let it out... I feel so much better..._

Usagi knew it was her turn, but was unfamiliar with the confidence to out and say it. Her brain went over the fifty ways she could possibly say it, and then she nixed each one because she didn't even know how to start. _From what I can see in your head, You feel relatively the same..._

"Well yeah... But um... Its hard to just come right out and say it..." She fidgeted. "I mean I really like you... You're... handsome, and well..." god this was embarrassing. So she liked him because of how he looked? As much as that was most of the reason, Tuxedo Kamen's connection to Sailor Moon was much more intimate and romantic. "Its just that I fell in love with Tuxedo Kamen first..." She started, realizing how shallow it sounded. "Ah, I really like you too. Gah, you're the same goddamned person..." _This isn't coming out right._ Mamoru was laughing in her head, and she cringed backwards in embarrassment again.

"Hey I get it. We both feel the same thing, right?" Usagi could only nod her head, her nerves way to fried to do anything else. _Yes._ So we don't have to dwell on it more. _I suppose..._ "You have more questions though apparently. _Clarifications... _"Mamoru, do you really mean what you say?"

He seemed confused. "I mean all you did before you knew I was Sailor Moon was pick on me, and my hairstyle, my everything." She sighted and pulled her knees to her chest. Still facing away from him and to the side of the couch. "Isn't it kinda _too_ convenient that You love me... Usagi now because I'm Sailor Moon?"

_You have a good point..._ "But I also meant what I said about liking you as Usagi... I only meant to tease... I didn't mean to actually hurt you." _You're kinda hot when you're feisty anyways. _

The last mental blurb made Usagi's head whip up, Mamoru waving his hands in front of him with a sheepish grin. She rolled her eyes, embarrassed again. "You will forever get me to always blush around you." She was defiant, because she almost didn't want to believe it. Mamoru sighed behind her left ear and she heard him get up from his seat, the couch indenting behind her shortly after.

"Usagi..." He sounded strained as he pulled her into his lap, the struggle to toss her hair to the side of them jolting their bodies for a quick instant. "I'm sorry for the things I did before. I had no idea you were this bothered by them." He hugged her body as she fit in a curled position between his knees, one arm around her waist and the other stroking her hair. It was such a rush of masculinity, being enveloped by someone larger than her.

She hunched her shoulders, positioning her head under his chin. "I know... I just..." It was all a little too surreal for her._ Usagi, I cant be anymore blunt than right now. _She giggled. "I know. I'm sorry. I'm being all girly and weird." He leaned her back against his knee, trapping the appendage between the couch back and her body, first resting his lips on her forehead. As he settled his hands on her body, one on her waist, and the outermost one on the top of her thigh, he kissed her solidly on the mouth.

She closed her eyes, immediately relaxing. She had been so on edge since their semi-tryst in the back-room of Crowns. It was a nice reprieve to kiss him again. She sighed, relaxing into his leg, pressed up against the back of the couch. _Reprieve from what, love? _Usagi groaned and stopped kissing him, pouting. "From talking about embarrassing things..." He smiled and kissed her again, his hand sliding slightly down her thigh were his thumb rhythmically brushed the top of her knee.

She threaded her hands in his hair again, just wanting to keep kissing him, her legs relaxing across his other leg and dangling towards the floor. He groaned into her lips, heir mental link displaying his pleasure through explicit imaginary pictures of her. _Mamo-chan... your brain is showing me dirty things._

_Pet names now?_ She squeaked out a response. _Its cute..._ He reassured that he was only kidding. Their lips continuously moving about each others. _But you're right,_ he started to kiss down the side of her neck, nibbling on the skin near her shoulder. _We do need to talk about this mental thing. _The hand on her thigh moved back up to the top, squeezing the flesh near her rear end. _Though its rather convenient_ he added.

Usagi decided not to listen anymore, the intense feelings resurfacing from before. _Dont tell me anything important right now, I just want to do this._ Mamoru had the decency to pretend to blush. _My you're forward for a virgin. _

Usagi pulled back and shot him a look. He only shrugged and gripped her jaw, pulling her to kiss him again, this time guiding her to slide down so they could lie on the couch. His hand roved her belly, and his knees found their place between her thighs again. _Mmmm, I had forgotten than you conveniently left all of your unmentionables at Motoki's. _Usagi flushed, looking down at her pebbled breasts under her white shirt, and the fuzz of now visible pubic hair between her legs as Mamoru continued to kiss her senseless. She groaned this time. "I look like I'm asking for it..." Her whispered voice was hoarse, courtesy of Mamoru, his tongue was laving her collarbone, and his hand was actively trailing down her abdomen, fiddling with her belly button.

Usagi could not stop the bombardment of pictures Mamoru was thinking, and embarrassingly was aroused from the majority, the most erotic being the memory of his face between her thighs, his tongue delving sensational wonders between the lips of her lady parts. _Fuck Usagi, seriosuly... Thats hot enough to make me want to throw you on my bed and not let you leave for the entire weekend. _Usagi only moaned in response, his fingers now brushing the small nub above her pussy, jolting her body with sparks of incredible pleasure.

He groaned and sat up, hefting her into his arms and bolting for his bedroom, tossing her upon the covers. She bounced with a squeak. _You weren't kidding..._ She was surprised, for sure. She had thought he was still playing with banter. She watched him rid himself of his shirt, the garment was forgotten as soon as it left his fingers. Her skirt was next, unzipped and whipped off her thighs, and his lips were fluttering about her belly button in record time. She groaned, letting the pleasure wash through her as she felt him slowly trail down, his breath and kisses lingering close but not close enough to where she wanted to feel them.

All Usagi could think about was her thighs wrenched open and his mouth doing the same delectable things before, her body arching and crying, his hands massaging her thighs as he licked her. _CHRIST... Usagi, You're driving me nuts. _In the next instant, her thighs were indeed wrenched open and his mouth closed on her center, the tip of his tongue wriggling between her lips before plunging into her, his lips finishing the suckling motion, while her opening was tested by his erotic muscle.

Usagi could only moan and cry out her pleasures. _God why did Rei have to interrupt us the first time?_ He chuckled, retracting his tongue to lick at her rhythmically and suckle on her clit. _This feels way to good to be real. _She tried to block out the embarrassingly pleasured string of expletives and dirty comments on his sinful tongue. He only removed his right hand from her thigh, and two fingers entered her suddenly, wiggling and prodding. The intrusion graced her with new experiences: his tongue laving her clit and his fingers in her at the same time yet another sensation she hadn't felt before, and was overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure radiating from her body.

She could feel a build within her, much like the one she felt back at the arcade, and she became unfathomably more excited by the prospect, knowing that once she crashed, her body would skyrocket to the outermost reaches of the planet. Usagi felt way too slippery for Mamoru's plunging fingers, the digits slickly entering back and forth smoothly and quickly, and tapping at a spot within her that had her crying out tersely with every nudge. And then all at once she felt her body clench, a release eminent upon her quivering muscles. Mamoru suckled her clit once more and she was blinded by her release, her legs thrashing and her back arching, her wail of completion stuck in her curiously dry throat.

"Oh god..." she whispered. _Holy mother of fuck ah oh christ oh god..._ Her inner proclamations of pleasure drowned out the satisfied groan from Mamoru, who continued to delicately tease her vagina with his two fingers, slowly pumping them while he moved back up her body, kissing her sweating skin and licking up the column of her neck. _Usagi..._ She was panting heavily, but opened her eyes to look up at him. _Can we?_

She didn't even care who suggested it. She was thinking it, for sure, but Mamoru was also asking for it. His head dipped down to kiss her lightly, the wetness from her crotch embarrassingly prevalent. He once again shifted back on his knees and unbuttoned his jeans, this time standing to rid himself of them. Usagi watched, enthralled with his maneuvering of the same shiny foil square she had seen in the arcade.

He stroked his dick once and then opened the foil square he fished from his wallet, rolling the condom over the shaft. Usagi continued to stare, captivated by the brief and fleeting lesson about condoms, until he was leaning over her again, staring down at her. _My teacher told me it would hurt. _He considered this, and leaned down, kissing her again, and fondling a breast. _I cant give you guarantees, because I've never been with a virgin._ The confession was ironically soothing to her, she trusted what he said, knowing he wasn't cushioning a lie, but was still apprehensive about what would happen next. He interrupted her thoughts. _I can go slow though._

His hand stopped fondling her breast to reach down between them, and she felt a casual nudge against her opening. Her eyes fluttered up to his and he solidly watched her as he pushed himself inside.

It was the most erotic and intense feeling Usagi had felt in her entire life. His eyes winced, almost begging to be closed. Her body was feeling so incredibly stretched, and invaded, the thickness of his dick larger than that of his fingers. It was heavy and hot in her belly, his hardness a curious feeling to her. The unknown making it all the more pleasurable and arousing. Mamoru groaned out loud and sunk his head to her shoulder. _Fuck... you feel way too damn good. _And then suddenly, his pushing grew faster, and the entirety of his length was buried in her, his hips pressing solidly against her ass.

It was almost painful, a dull throb, more of an ache that begged to be massaged. Usagi had cried out as he surged the last half of his dick in her, clenching his back and neck with her legs and arms. Her pussy contracting violently at the intrusion, but welcoming the pleasure. _Mamoru... oh god..._ she couldn't speak, couldn't utter why the hell she felt so damned good. He had gripped her thighs almost painfully tight as he impaled himself, his body heavily cloaking hers, his teeth gnawing sharply in her shoulder.

From the visions, and subconscious feelings flying through her brain, he was feeling just as, if not more pleasured than she was. His mind seemed bordering on losing control, and as much as it scared her, the prospect of his driving force in her already thrumming body was enthralling. He groaned another expletive. _Usagi, you're going to make me lose all control with those thoughts of yours. _Usagi hugged the top portion of his body closer to her, and wrapped her legs around his hips, the pleasure starting to fade into an acute throb.

Mamoru's shoulders and belly flexed as it touched her skin, and his pelvis shifted erotically, sliding smoothly out of her vagina, and then receding back into its depth in one stroke. Usagi almost came unglued, a loud cry ripping from her throat, and her arms and legs clenching tightly onto him, feelings of wonderful pleasure sending static shocks through her body. "Oh god, oh my..." _GODOHMygoddd_...Usagi pleaded mentally to get him to do that again, and the hair near her cheek shifted as he moved his arms to brace by her shoulders, flexing his hips again for another smooth stroke.

Usagi could not believe the sensations that were racing through her body, a driving need to open and clench around Mamoru eminent in her mind. Mamoru shifted again, and her lips were suddenly captured by his, a frantic tongue and shuddering exhale from his nose told her he was equally as affected by the whole encounter. His hands grasped blindly at her thighs and pulled them to unhook behind his back.

The ensuing friction was mind shattering, Usagi let out a long groan, and relaxed her legs to entwine by his calves, the space allowing Mamoru to take longer, more pleasure inducing thrusts, moderately slow, but picking up pace. Her moans and mental encouragements were uncontrolled. "Hah..." His deep voice was rhythmically grunting above her as he kissed her with more mirth than he had been earlier, oaths of pleasure flashing across their link one right after another.

There seemed to be a crescendo in both their movements, and their rising pants, Usagi gathered that an end they were sure to reach must be a heaven of some sort, already pleasured beyond what she could imagine. His cock sliding smoothly within her was tantalizingly erotic, the heavy weight of his dick pressing against parts even she couldn't reach. His pelvis pushing against her inner thighs, and the hardness of his belly above her was all too sensationally wonderful.

He raised himself above her, a hand bracing his body by her side as he continued to thrust. Usagi felt their momentum continue to replenish, the jerk of her body upon the tile, and the fall back to meet another thrust from Mamoru. He continued to watch her, mouth open slightly in blinding pleasure, and he sat back on his heels.

The change of penetration hit an entirely new spot on the inside of her vagina that had her convulsing, chewing the back of her wrist to not cry out too tersely and loud. And then her vision went white and she was propelled into nothingness, her whole body twitching and thrumming. She could barely hear Mamoru as he audibly swore twice and gripped her hips harder, shucking her crotch repeatedly upon his, arching her lower back off his sheets. _God you feel so fucking good._ She heard his intentional compliment, the voice behind her ear was shaky and seemed fractured. The continuous thrusting did not give Usagi a respite from her third orgasm and she continued to thrash and moan, kicking her legs slightly at her near painful sensitivity.

He paused to shift her slightly, tucking one leg over his shoulder while he straddled the other, pressing into her again. Usagi was still reeling from orgasm, but completely in awe of every new sensation rattling her body. Its like every tiny movement created something else wonderful about what she and Mamoru shared. His thrusts were slower and sharper, his teeth digging into the inside of her knee that he had clasped about his torso, expletives and dirty affirmations about how he was feeling about her body were reciprocated in kind from her mental link, not even wanting to control what she was thinking.

His rigid hardness was so hot within her, and the reoccurring throb of his heaviness was an added stimulant to her already gushing cavern. She could feel the stickiness spreading to her inner thighs, and the front of his pelvis as he squished himself within her over and over. The brush of his nuts against her other thigh, and the gentle tap against her clit were feelings she was erotically aware of, but was ironically not embarrassed about it.

She was getting used to the new position, and encouraged another buildup of her inner muscles. Mamoru's audible pleasure at her pulses and shudders were stimulating behind her ear, like he was cloaked over all of her. She began to get mental pictures of her on her stomach, her ass held in the air as he pounded away into her, moans and cries spiraling out of control, but before she could anticipate the movement, she was back on her back, his length shoving deeper than he had before, his entire body shuddering above her.

The incredible pleasure she was feeling from his mind was the nudge it took for her to release again, but the heavy sharp thrusts had her body completely undone, another earth shattering orgasm. And then Mamoru jerked three sharp quick thrusts into her and stilled, concaving his body over hers with a choked groan, and teething under her breast, his fingers digging into the crease of her hips as he held her pelvis to his. Usagi could practically feel the ejaculation through their mental link, the intimate feeling of his brain releasing just as his body did. Her orgasms were shuddering and quick, a sharp pulse and clench, but his was a long several seconds of blinding ecstasy, so wonderful in its pulsating spurts.

He collapsed above her, his body shuddering in small convulsed movements. Usagi was still over-sensitized from her orgasms, and she could still feel the pulsating flutters of her own body. Mamoru leaned up and kissed her again, not able to form the words he wanted to say, but conveying them in the back of her mind regardless. He was satisfied, happy, loving, everything positive she was feeling. Usagi responded in like, unable to grasp still, the almost unbearable pleasure she had just felt.

They were still gasping as he shifted, the flaccidity of his dick escaping her shuddering body. Usagi could only groan as she shifted to lay on her side. _I think I'm wiped out._The indent of the bed was the only indication that Mamoru had rejoined her, before she was pulled into a naked embrace, and her skin was covered by a sheet. _So am I. Holy fuck..._

_We'll figure the whole brain thing out later._ Mamoru chuckled, a hand brushing a breast as he gripped her waist. _Yeah..._ She looked back at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. _For now, I just love you, and Im way to tired to think about anything else._

_Sleep dear, well do things after a nap. _Usagi was only happy to oblige.

* * *

_**Please Read and Review!**_  
_**Aloha and Mahalo!**_


End file.
